1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates an ejector mechanism for disengaging an electronic device from an electrical connector on a circuit board, more particularly to an ejector mechanism which is easily operable to disengage an electronic device from an electrical connector on a circuit board in order to facilitate replacement of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A circuit board in a computer housing is usually mounted with a plurality of electronic devices for performing different functions. Each of the electronic devices has an electrical mating end portion which is connected to a corresponding electrical connector provided on the circuit board. Typically, the engagement between the electrical mating end portion of the electronic device and the electrical connector is relatively tight so as to ensure stable electrical connection therebetween. Clearances formed among adjacent ones of the electronic devices are usually relatively small. When it is desired to remove one of the electronic devices from the circuit board, such as for replacement with a new one, it is relatively difficult for a person to apply a pulling force to disengage the electronic device from the corresponding electrical connector. It is very likely that an adjacent one of the electronic devices will be accidentally damaged during the detachment operation.